Del odio al amor, del amor al odio
by eltioRob95
Summary: One shot, mi primer fanfic de Danny Phantom, se trata del punto de vista de la chica rockera fantasma Ember Mclain, ambientada en el futuro oscuro visto en "The Ultimate enemy" (El peor de los enemigos) dedicado a AugustoSpiller.


**Danny Phantom no me pertenece si no a Butch hartman y a Nickelodeon**

**Dedicado a AugustoSpiller, quien le encanta Danny Phantom, y el Ship Danny x Ember, Danny x Kitty , **

**mi primer fanfic de Danny Phantom, disfruten.**

* * *

**Del odio al amor, del amor al odio**

**Ember Mclain Pov**

_Todo había cambiado de forma tan drástica, La zona fantasma ya no se sentía un lugar seguro, mucho menos como un hogar, no desde que tú llegaste a arruinar nuestras vidas a todos, y creía que no existía nadie peor que el Rey Pariah, pues eso cambió cuando conocímos lo peor de ti._

_Escuché a otros Fantasmas e incluso de los chismes de parte de Spectra y Kitty, al principio no lo creí, me negaba a aceptar la verdad, pero era verídico, Danny Phantom había cambiado para siempre, y se había convertido en el monstruo que el mismo juraba detener._

_No creí que la perdida de tus padres, tu hermana mayor, y tus amigos te cambiarían demasiado , para siempre, pensé que eras alguien fuerte en todos los sentidos, si yo me hubiese enterado antes, en el momento, quizás yo pude haber algo para hacerte sentir mejor._

_Hacerte creer que no todo estaba perdido para ti, que no era el fin del mundo, que no estabas solo en el mundo, ya sea el de tu mundo con los humanos o nuestro mundo en la zona fantasma._

_Convertiste Amity park, la ciudad que te vió nacer en una tierra de pesadilla, un verdadero infierno en la tierra, tanto que incluso ese demente anticuado del caballero fantasma se unió a tu causa._

_Siendo el motivo por la cual la tal Valerie te encerró aquí en la zona fantasma, solamente para causarnos más problemas del que ya hacías siempre, cuando te dedicabas a ser un héroe._

_Esos tiempos, eran épocas doradas que nunca supe apreciar hasta hoy, cuando escuché que te encerraron en la zona fantasma, no sabes cual grande fue mi alegría, comparable a cuando di mi primer concierto._

_Aunque muchos fantasmas me advirtieron que no me acercara a ti, los ignoré por completo, a pesar de ser mi enemigo te tenía cierto respeto, todo lo que quería era consolarte y darte mis pésames por tu pérdida, pero nunca creí que te vería como lo que eres ahora….un muerto en vida._

_Skulker trató de advertirme que no me acercara a ti, que estabas un poco diferente, a pesar de que él y yo ya no éramos nada, el se seguía preocupando por mi, pero a él lo ignoré._

_Cuando te vi, no podía creer tu nueva apariencia, te mirabas mucho más fantasmal que antes, tus ojos verdes ahora eran tan rojos como los de un demonio, esa mirada fría que tenías daba escalofríos, tenía la piel pálida, orejas puntiagudas, un par de colmillos que daban una apariencia vampírica y un cabello flameante como el mío, seguramente ese tal Master tuvo algo que ver en tu cambio, el te había acogido, fue lo último que escuché de ti hasta ahora._

_Todo lo que quería era hacerte sentir mejor, hacerte saber que aún existían personas en quien podías confiar, pero tú empezaste a enloquecer, nos atacaste a todos sin ningún motivo, yo no quería pelear contigo esta vez, pero tú me gritabas que me apartara._

_Nunca te había visto tan iracundo y hostil, eso no era propio de ti, incluso me sorprendí más cuando despedazaste completamente a Skulker solamente por el simple hecho de que él te haya llamado "Cachorro"_

_Cuando intenté acercarme, tú solamente me respondías con bolas de energía, solamente quería hablar contigo, pero en el momento en que me tomaste del cuello y arrojaste solo para lanzarme otra bola de energía entendí que ya no tenías uso del razonamiento._

_Sonreíste de forma sádica mientras me veías herida, al igual que lo hacías mientras atacabas al resto de los demás fantasmas de la zona fantasma._

_Sin motivo, nos hiciste daño a todos, humanos y Fantasmas por igual, te convertiste en una bestia que no hacía nada más que dañar y disfrutar sembrar el terror de los demás._

_Cada vez que se te ocurría, nos torturabas como único modo de diversión, muchos fantasmas intentaron ponerse en tu lugar pero era difícil de derrotar te haz vuelto casi tan poderoso como Plasmius, incluso Technus y Skulker se unieron literalmente para intentar detenerte, de nada sirvió._

_Nos dañaste a todos física y psicólogicamente, nosotros los Fantasmas nos respetamos entre nosotros, a ti te dio igual, te burlabas cada vez que nos retorcíamos de dolor._

_Tú destruiste mi vida, puede que alguna vez haya sentido empatía por ti, puede que incluso me hayas llegado a gustar mucho, pero solamente cuando eras ese molestoso pero considerado chico fantasma heróico que le encantaba proteger y salvar vidas a pesar de que ellos te temían y odiaban._

_Ahora no eres ni la sombra de ese Danny phantom del que me enamore, ese Danny ya no existe dentro de ti, solamente queda un Danny oscuro, lleno de oscuridad y maldad, que solo se alimenta de la crueldad y el miedo._

_Tú mataste todo lo que sentía por ti, me torturaste para tu propia diversión, cuando desarrollaste esa maldita habilidad infernal, por mas que te rogara , por mas que te suplicaba que pararas, no lo hiciste, te reías con maldad mientras me torturabas con ese infernal lamento fantasmagórico._

_Me abriste mi boca contra mi voluntad y con ese poder me quitaste lo más preciado de mi, mi parte esencial, mi verdadera razón de ser, mis cuerdas vocales, las destruiste por completo, ahora nunca podré cantar para que cualquiera que oiga mi voz recuerde mi nombre._

_Todavía tengo esos traumantes recuerdos de ese desagradable e incómodo dolor de garganta que me dejó sin habla por semanas, gracias a eso, perdí mi figura, perdí mis ganas de seguir disfrutando mi vida fantasma, me descuidé y engordé mucho, todo por la depresión de perder mis preciado don del canto._

_aunque solamente tenía mi guitarra, y aún podía tocar ¡no era lo mismo maldición! Tú me quitaste mi más preciado don, realmente me hubiera gustado atacarte y darte tu merecido, sin importarme que tú me destruyeras, ya no importaba, me volví una muerta en vida, como dicen los humanos, pero lograste escapar de la zona fantasma, probablemente para hacerles pasar a los humanos el mismo tormento que me hiciste pasar a mi y a todos mis colegas fantasmas._

_Ojalá un día de estos quedes completamente vulnerable para poder devolverte con saña todo el dolor que me provocaste, no tienes idea que cuanto te desprecio, si antes te odiaba cuando era héroe, ahora te detesto tanto como villano, maldita escoria, maldigo el día en que te convertiste en este… ser ruín y desalmado, te odio, te odio ¡TE ODIO! Juro que te voy a hacer sufrir por esto, lo juro por mi fantasmal vida, que tú me las vas a pagar!…Dan Phantom._

* * *

**La verdad cuando era niño me consideraba el único que pensaba que Danny debería ser pareja de Ember, aunque igual me gusta el DannyxSam jejeje, siempre quise escribir esto, este one shot se trata más de la Ember del futuro visto en "El peor de los enemigos" (The ultimate enemy) **

**ya escribiré algún buen fic del chic fantasma más adelante, por ahora estoy tratando de terminar por lo menos dos de mis obras gente jejeje, saludos a quien esté leyendo, espero que te haya gustado Augusto, saludos :) **


End file.
